Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having multi-channels.
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, a device formation region (active region) is reduced in a size and thus a transistor formed in the active region is reduced in a channel length.
As the channel length of the transistor is reduced, a short channel effect, in which a source and drain affects a potential or electric field in a channel region is considerable, is caused. Further, with reduction in the active region, an external resistance and channel resistance of the cell transistor are increased to reduce operation speed and a channel width, so that a threshold voltage is reduced.
Therefore, various methods for reducing a size of a device to be formed in a substrate, while maximizing performance of the device, have been studied. These may typically be fin type semiconductor devices.
In the fin type semiconductor devices, current flows through a recess channel and a fin channel to increase current drivability.
However, with miniaturization of below 30 nm in semiconductor technology, even in the pin structure of the related art, the channel resistance is increased to degrade current drivability.